The Frozen Wolf
by pikarose
Summary: Rose is intensely cold, how is the Doctor going to fix this? (This is happening while 11 is with Amy and Rory.) ONE-SHOT! (:


_*Flashback*_

_"Doctor, it's cold. It's so cold." Rose said trying to look for blanket in the TARDIS._

_"What do you mean? It's as warm as warm could be!" The Doctor said with that energetic smile on his face._

_"What do you mean? Feel me, I'm freezing!" Rose says putting the back of her hand on his face gently. The Doctor gave her a worried look. "What? What's going on?" _

_"Rose. Something's happening. I need to try and stop it. Hold on!" The Doctor said pulling a lever. _

_They landed and Rose's hair was frozen at the tip, "Doctor, what's going on with me? Why am I so cold?"_

_The Doctor sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."He put his hands on her temples, despite her screaming for him to stop. As her memories were erased of him, it seemed to be everything was normal again, her temperature was fine. If she remembered him, she would just have this cycle of being intensly cold all the time, so he decided it was best if they stopped traveling together._

"Doctor, what're those?" Amy asked getting out of the TARDIS and looking at the strange pink creatures.

"Those are the oods." The Doctor said looking around the snowy ood planet.

"They certainly seem ood." Rory remarked jokingly as he loked at them. That made Amy laugh, but the Doctor kept searching around.

"Why are we here? You promised us Midnight! It seems so daytime here." Amy said poutingly.

"Oh but Amy, this is a great planet! We're going to visit my ood friends!" The Doctor said merrily as he walks toward a few of the buildings left on the planet from a while ago. Amy and Rory just looked in confused, but since they were used to it, they just followed the Doctor.

It was strange for the Ponds to see the giant ood. The Doctor could hear them singing, and he felt something sad. The Ponds didn't know why he looked so discouraged, so they asked him.

"Doctor? Are you okay? What's going on?" Amy asked standing behind him.

"DoctorDonna? Friend?" one ood said looking at Amy and the Doctor.

"No no, Doctor, Amy, Rory friend." The Doctor said pointing to the companions that the ood haven't seen yet, "Amy, Rory, these are the ood. They have called me here."

"Call? Since when could you take calls?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"It's a time and space machine disguised as a telephone box! Of course there's a telephone inside." The Doctor said following the ood as they were showing him what they called him for.

It was the mother of the ood, "Please place your hand on our mother."

The Doctor nodded at Amy and Rory and said it was okay, so they put their hands on mother ood. They didn't know what to expect.

_"Rose? Are you feeling okay today?" asked the man in the doctor's coat._

_"No, Doctor. I'm having visions, like, when I see something or touch something. I remember." Rose said confused._

_"What do you remember?" Rose's Doctor asked._

_"I remember a box. A blue box, and these monsters, they come into my nightmares. And sometimes, I just get a rush of cold air around me." Rose seemed to be searching for an answer._

The Doctor was afraid, not for himself, but for his former companion. If she remembered him, something bad might happen to her.

_"What do these monsters look like?" Rose's Doctor asked._

_"One looked like a robot, robot men, and the other look like an upside down dumpster holding a plunger and a beater." Rose said laughing at how ridiculous that sounded._

_"Strange." Rose's Doctor said writing that down._

_"Doctor? Help." Rose said, it was as if she knew the Doctor was watching._

The Doctor could hear the sound of the ood. The ood wanted to help Rose, so they sang a rushing song.

"Thank you ood! Amy, Rory! Let's go!" The Doctor said rushing out the door.

"But Doctor. Who is this girl?" Rory asked.

The Doctor looked directly in his eyes and stopped, "It's not about who the girl is, it's how much of an impact she's already made." Then he continued walking.

Rory and Amy just looked at each other, shocked, and followed The Doctor into the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor landed in the little alley way he parked in when he would drop Rose home. His confused companions were still blindly following him. They haven't been to this part of town, and were still wondering what they were doing here.

The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open the door to the Tyler home, "Jackie? Are you home?"

A bodacious blonde women came out of the bedroom, coming out in her robe, her eyes grew wide, "Doctor?"

"Yes, when is Rose coming back?" The Doctor asked quickly.

"You have another face..." Jackie said looking at him.

"Yes, I know, I know. When is she coming?" The Doctor asked looking around in the apartment.

"In about half an hour, what's going on with you? And hello, I'm Jackie Tyler, Rose's mum. Would you like a cuppa tea?" Jackie asked holding her hand out for them to shake.

"Yes please." Rory said shaking her hand first.

"I'm Amy, and this is my husband Rory." Amy said happily shaking her hand aswell.

"Are you the Doctor's new friends?" Jackie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh Jackie! Don't give them the speech you told your daughter. They know!" The Doctor said sonicing things.

"Know what?" Amy asked looking at the Doctor.

"What happened to his past companions. Just like my daughter, it always ends up in bad luck. I'm just grateful you brought her back." Jackie said getting the tea.

"Mum I'm home! The Doctor said I was doing good today so he let me home early. You left the front door open again, you know, one of these days something bad is going to happen to you." Rose said as she was walking through the door.

"Act natural!" The Doctor told Amy and Rory who were just standing there. They quickly sat down and did not act as normal as they could've.

Rose came into the living room where everyone was, "Uhm, hello. I'm Rose."

"Amy."

"Rory."

"John Smith." The Doctor said. The Ponds looked at him, they've never heard him use that name before. He looked back and you could see in his eyes that meant, "I can explain it later."

Rose nodded and found her mom in the kitchen, "Mum, you havin' a party or what?"

Jackie laughed, "No, we have someone here to help you!"

"I don't need any more help, mum. I'm not crazy." Rose said reassuringly.

"It's not that kind of help." Jackie said getting the tea to Amy and Rory.

Rose looked at the Doctor, he was wearing a bow tie, a brown coat and had something shiny sticking out of his pocket. She examined him and held his arm. A vision was coming back, and she was feeling really cold all of a sudden.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Smith, you remind me of someone. Somebody that I used to know." Rose said, you could see the goosebumps on her arms.

"My name isn't Mr. Smith, Rose. You know who I am." The Doctor said grabbing her shoulders.

Rose's eyes widened, "Doc-tor? Doctor, I'm so cold..."

The Doctor hugged her, "Rose. You need to look at the heart again."

"But Doctor..." Rose said as she was being dragged by the Doctor to the TARDIS.

"You are BAD WOLF. You've done it before." The Doctor said, he looked at Amy and Rory, "Stay with Jackie and have a little chat. I'll be right back."

"You'll regenerate again. And I know that's not good for you, Doctor." Rose said looking at her Doctor carfeully.

The Doctor kept walking until he got to the TARDIS, "I'd rather be another regeneration with you, than to have you frozen for all of eternity, being in the same body."

Rose smiled as she went inside, she was close to getting a frostbite, "Doctor, what do I ask for?"

"How to be better." The Doctor said pressing buttons to try and get the TARDIS to open up it's heart.

The Doctor got the TARDIS opened and he held Rose's hand. She looked into the heart once again.

_"I want the Doctor to be happy, TARDIS, please take us to a happy place one last time." _Rose thought.

The TARDIS's engines started to run. The Doctor didn't know whether this was a good thing or bad, and didn't know what Rose told the TARDIS.

The Doctor walked out first, to see where she took them, it was a bay of somesort. Rose slowly walked behind him, her eyes were glowing with the energy of the TARDIS.

"Rose! Come here." The Doctor said as he grabbed her hand.

"Doctor, once you take out the energy, I'll be frozen forever. I just want us to cherish this moment. "Rose said looking out at the water.

"Rose.." The Doctor said looking at her. You could tell she was scared.

"I'm going to miss you.." Rose said looking back at him.

"I need to get the energy out Rose, I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor said grabbing her.

Tears ran down Rose's face as they kissed, "Goodbye, my doctor." she instantly turned into a frozen block.

Tears also ran down the Doctor's face, his two hearts were aching. But he had to go on, he as an alien, he wasn't supposed to have the human feelings. But with her, he got to be a human, even if it was for a moment.

* * *

The Doctor had put Rose in the farthest room in the TARDIS. He would be able to see her, but since the room sin the TARDIS change once in a while, it'd be a heart wrenching surprise.

He traveled back to Amy and Rory.

"Where's Rose?" Jackie asked as he came back alone.

"She's in the TARDIS, she wants to travel again." The Doctor said as cheerfully as he could.

"Shouldn't she have gotten her stuff?" Jackie asked suspiciously.

"There's some of her stuff that was left over from her last journey. She'd rather use that." The Doctor said using his number one rule. Amy looked at him.

"Amy! Rory! Let's go." The Doctor said. They followed behind him.

They reached the TARDIS and as the Doctor was pressing his buttons for their next adventure, Amy raised up an interesting question.

"Where's Rose?"

"She's in a room." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Rory asked, curious about the situation now.

"She's frozen forever." The Doctor said holding back a few tears, _"I'm sorry, Rose."  
_

* * *

__**Author's Note: Oh wow. That hit my feels while writing. I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review! (:**


End file.
